Anything But Perfect
by exheab
Summary: This is a story based in Glee season 3. It mainly features Klaine and the relationship between Quinn and Puck. There will be more chapters if people want them, but I'll see if you guys like the first before adding others.
1. Chapter 1

**Anything But Perfect**

**Chapter 1**

_**Updated version**_

_This is set in Glee series 3, so, in other words, Blaine is at McKinley and is with Kurt .There are a couple of changes – firstly, Quinn did not have Beth, she and Puck just got together but broke up when she found out he was cheating on her with Santana, however Puck and Santana broke up a few days later. Sam was together with Quinn for a short period but is now with Mercedes. Finn and Rachel are in an on and off relationship. That's about it for now; I will add any more bits I have forgotten into it afterwards._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee_

* * *

><p>"Noah. I need to talk to you." Quinn walked up to the muscular football player. His friends gawked at the use of his first name. Quinn doubted most of them knew that that was his real first name.<p>

"Jeez, Quinn!" he exclaimed quietly as she pulled him away by the arm. He looked around shiftily, ruffling his Mohawk with his free hand. "It's Puck, ok?" She pulled him into a corner of the hall.

Tears started streaming down her face. Puck's bad-boy features immediately softened and he reach up a hand to gently brush the tears away. "What's wrong?" He tucked a strand of short blonde hair behind her ear.

"I'm… I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>Kurt was walking along the corridor to his locker, holding his books tight to his chest. He wore a plain white shirt with a waistcoat and a thin pale grey scarf wrapped elegantly round his neck. He could see the short curls of his boyfriend waiting patiently at his locker for him, his back turned so that he couldn't see Kurt approach. He wore a black tight fitting polo shirt and a bow tie. His hair was lightly gelled.<p>

He walked up behind Blaine and ruffled his hair. "I still think there's too much gel in this hair Mr Anderson." Blaine rolled his eyes and looked up at Kurt's styled hair. "Pot calling the kettle black, Mr Hummel" he said, reaching for his hand.

* * *

><p>Rachel stormed into Glee practice. Everybody was used to her diva tantrums and left her alone. She huffed deeply and sat down between Finn and Kurt. Rachel looked even more offended that nobody had taken notice of her. She was UPSET, did nobody care? Santana was glaring off into the distance; Tina and Mike were staring deep into each other's eyes. Finn wrapped his hand around hers. It placated her a little.<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn and Puck walked into the room and went and sat at the back of the room. She seemed to be ignoring the hurried whispers he sent her way. He looked worried and he wasn't showing his usual composure. Quinn looked upset, almost as if she had been crying. Her blonde hair was messy as a result of her running her hands through it over and over.<p>

Santana narrowed her eyes. They were up to something.

* * *

><p>Mr Schue sat at his desk with Emma. She had scrupulously cleaned the surface and had moved onto the drawers. Will slowly leant down and held her hands in his.<p>

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"Of course I'm going to be ok." She answered, taking her hands away and resuming scrubbing with extra vigour. "Why would I not be ok?"

"Emma…" Will stood up to leave and leant against the doorway.

"Go Will. You have Glee club and I need to finish disinfecting your desk. Did you know how much bacteria you must have on here?"

Will sighed and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anything But Perfect**

**Chapter 2**

_This is set in Glee series 3, so, in other words, Blaine is at McKinley and is with Kurt .There are a couple of changes – firstly, Quinn did not have Beth, she and Puck just got together but broke up when she found out he was cheating on her with Santana, however Puck and Santana broke up a few days later. Sam was together with Quinn for a short period but is now with Mercedes. Finn and Rachel are in an on and off relationship. That's about it for now; I will add any more bits I have forgotten into it afterwards. _

_I do not own Glee._

Glee practise went terribly. Will rubbed his forehead. Rachel had refused to sing her solo because she said the slushie she had received at lunch had hurt her voice. Finn kept missing notes. Santana stood at the back, glaring moodily around the room, barely singing. Brittany had spent the whole time facing the wrong way and Tina and Mike kept kissing every time he turned his back to write on the board. Mercedes was ill so Sam had stayed home to look after her. Kurt and Blaine were the only ones who actually tried.

Will reached into his desk drawer and grabbed a few aspirin and downed them. He massaged his forehead again. He'd had the headache all day…

* * *

><p>Santana marched round the room. "I swear, if Rachel gets another solo I'm gonna-" Brittany stood up. "Santana… Lord Tubbington is getting upset… He doesn't like raised voices… Or chipmunks…" Santana paused and looked at her. A smile crept up on her face.<p>

"Sorry Brit." Brittany held Lord Tubbington up. "Sorry Lord Tubbington."

"I think Lord Tubbington wants a solo…" Brittany tickled the overweight tabby.

Santana marvelled at the quirky blonde's ability to cheer her up.

* * *

><p>Quinn sat on the bench with Puck. She stared at her hands, picking splinters of wood off the panels. She wasn't talking to him. Puck was getting exasperated. "Listen. Quinn." He turned towards her on the bench.<p>

"You need to talk to me. I'm sorry. I was such a jerk before, when we first went out. I'm sorry I cheated with Santana. But… Quinn. Are you listening?"

Quinn wore a weak, almost spiteful smile. "So now you've got me pregnant you immediately say you're sorry. But you didn't apologise then. So go Puck. You're the dad. But that's all you are, you've proved that. So unless you can prove this means anything more to you. Go."

* * *

><p>Mercedes coughed and fell back onto her pillow. She hated feeling sick. Her head pounded and swallowing caused sharp prickles of pain in her throat. Sam passed her a menthol drink and kissed her hot forehead. She looked so… unglamorous. Luckily Sam didn't seem to mind. His hair was tousled gently, cut short again and slightly bleached blonde. She smiled in spite of the illness. He'd been at the lemon juice again.<p>

"Thank you" she croaked as Sam sat down beside her. He grinned his cute little grin and pulled his guitar out from beside the bed.

"I always said music was the best medicine." He grinned again and started strumming the intro to Red Solo Cup. Mercedes sipped from her mug and tried to hide her smile.

* * *

><p>"Finn. Are you even listening?" Rachel's voice echoed around the little world inside his head. He batted it away, the gnomes and the dwarfs were having the long-awaited battle. Their amour shone in many different colours, their weapons mighty and dangerous. They marched towards each other and the leader of each army pulled out their sword, ready to begin…<p>

"FINN!" He shook himself and looked into his girlfriend's face. "Huh?" Rachel grumbled angrily. "You completely ignored EVERYTHING I said didn't you? Well how the hell are we going to rehearse for invitationals if you don't even care?" Finn sighed. This battle could be fearsome enough, let alone the one in his head…


	3. Chapter 3

**Anything But Perfect**

**Chapter 3**

_Okay, just something to add – Santana is not gay, or is not yet. So far. We will see how it goes. I hope you're enjoying it so far. Also, I may take longer to add more chapters because I might add a couple at a time instead of just one. Thanks for reading so far – enjoy :)_

_Thanks to Celtic Quill for some really helpful advice and feedback :)_

_I do not own Glee_

How the hell was she going to tell her parents?

Telling Puck had been hard enough. But he wouldn't leave her alone. It wasn't fair. It's not like they were together when they… Ugh. She couldn't bear to think about what they'd done.

They were both a bit drunk, at a party thrown by one of the cheerleaders. They were dancing upstairs when Puck guided her into a spare room. And kissed her. And it reminded her of the way he kissed her when they were together. And it reminded her of the way she felt for him, for all this time. And she wanted him to see how she felt about him. And then it happened.

So here she was. Up the creek without a paddle. Single and alone. And Puck wouldn't stop bugging her. The truth was, and she knew it was underneath the rock-hard exterior of false emotions and fake nonchalance, she loved him.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her stomach was flat and slightly muscled, showing the impact of daily training with the Cheerios. Oh god. Cheerios. How the hell was she going to be head cheerleader with a stomach the size of a house? She couldn't do this.

Her stomach was churning around like a washing machine. She felt nauseous… In fact, really sick… Oh no. Not again… Quinn sprinted to the toilet, holding her stomach and retching.

* * *

><p>Kurt trailed his fingers through Blaine's wardrobe. "Ugh, Blaine, you really need to get some better clothes…" Blaine sighed and looked over at his boyfriend.<p>

"I'm sure you'll volunteer to help…"

"Of course! You know what that means? SHOPPING?" Blaine sighed again.

Kurt pulled a drawer out from the wardrobe. It was overflowing with bowties of every different type and colour. "Why on Earth do you need that many bowties?" asked Kurt, picking up a tartan bowtie and waving it about.

"Burns Night," explained Blaine. "We're AMERICAN! We don't celebrate Burns Night!" exclaimed Kurt.

"Any excuse to party" replied Blaine, winking at Kurt. Kurt picked up another, bright yellow with blue and green polka dots. "This is a fashion CRIME." Blaine looked sheepish.

Kurt delved into the bottom of the drawer. He pulled out a rainbow multicoloured bowtie, a bright pink bow tie and several still in their packaging. "You, Mr Anderson, are obsessed."

Blaine grinned charmingly back at him. "With you? Always." He chased him around the room. He wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed the side of his head.

* * *

><p>Mike stood in the dance studio. Touching his toes, he stretched out his back and sprung up into a dance move. Twisting in mid-air, he swung round, brought a leg above his head and landed in a perfect split. He leaned back and pushed with his legs to stand himself up. Immediately launching into a series of forward somersaults and landing in a push-up position, he kicked his legs up into a handstand. He moved into a straddle forward roll and stood up. Staring at himself in the mirror, he wondered what to do next. He spun into several ballet spins and jump.<p>

Santana walked past the door and shuddered to a stop. She looked in at Mike dancing. Her eyes followed him around the room. A sly smile slid onto her face. She sauntered into the room.

"Hey Mike." She twirled her dark hair around a finger. Mike jumped into the air to stop his spin and slammed his feet down on the floor, surprised to see Santana at the same dance studio he went to.

"Oh, uh, hey Santana… Why are you here? I… I mean, I'm surprised to see you here – I mean… Umm." She grinned at him as he spoke, touching his shoulder.

I thought I would take some dance lessons, but my teacher bailed…" She turned to face him. "Hey!" she exclaimed as if she had just thought of the idea, "You could teach me! You're an amazing dancer" She traced his muscles on his arms and down to his stomach with a finger. "And you have such amazing muscles." She winked at him.

He stuttered slightly, "Uhhh, s-ssure… Yeah. Why not?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Anything But Perfect**

**Chapter 4**

_Okay, this is more shot-in-the dark. I've added a new character – not main, but recurring (fingers crossed) I decided Blaine needs a 'person', as each character does. So Blaine has his person; please tell me what you think of them._

_Thank you guys for reading, hope you enjoy this chapter! :D_

_I do not own Glee_

"No." Blaine stood his ground.

"But tweed would look so good on you!"

"No." Kurt huffed off to the next clothes rail. Blaine picked a shirt out. "I like this one."

"No Blaine." They both sighed. After half an hour more of aimless shopping, Kurt called in reinforcements.

Rachel walked round the corner, surveying the store critically before standing next to the boys.

"No, completely wrong store. Come with me." She dragged them to a store further down the mall. To her credit, there were some pretty nice clothes. Unfortunately for them, Rachel was heading towards the pink sweatpants and knitted, formless jumpers.

"Reinforcements." Remarked Blaine, pulling out his phone.

A few minutes later, a girl appeared. She had short blonde hair, dip dyed blue at the tips, tied up in a spiky ponytail. She had heavy eyeliner and eye shadow decorating her already startling blue eyes. She wore dark blue jeans and a bright blue shirt artistically ripped up the sides. She had brightly coloured bangles up her arms. Her impish face split into a smile at the sight of Blaine. She threw herself at him and he twirled her around.

"Tessa! It's been too long!" Kurt tapped his foot with impatience (and perhaps a little bit of jealousy, but he wasn't going to admit that to anyone). Rachel was busy delving in the clothes rack for horrendous cardigans and hadn't noticed the tearful reunion.

Blaine and Tessa stopped the embrace and stood back. Blaine bounced around.

"This is Tessa guys; she's totally awesome. She has brilliant fashion sense." He saw the look on Kurt's face. He immediately backtracked, looking slightly scared. "I mean… Not as good as Kurt… But…" Kurt smiled and Blaine breathed a sigh of relief.

Tessa spoke up. "So this is the fabulous Kurt you speak of so much? Jeez , Blaine, why did you call me for fashion help when you practically have your own personal portfolio here?" She grinned mischievously, tugging the scarf Kurt was wearing. "And if you're not an Alexander McQueen follower I will eat this scarf." Kurt's eyes twinkled. "I like her already."

* * *

><p>Artie and Tina sat in the library researching for a science project for which they had been made lab partners. Tina didn't look too happy about the agreement and kept checking her phone for texts from Mike. When he was dancing she rarely got a reply, but still… It was unusual for her not to get any at all. She frowned.<p>

Artie looked up at her. He pushed a notebook with a few facts written on it over to her.

"Ohio has had over 200 earthquakes since 1776, according to this book." He passed the book over to her to. She looked over it and added some notes to her presentation.

"There were two earthquakes in 1937 and one in 1986 that caused 'significant' damage." Tina read from the book. She paused and checked her phone again.

**No messages**

She sighed and leant over her work again. Artie felt bad for her. He knew how it felt to feel like you were being ignored by the one you loved.

* * *

><p>"So, why don't you show me what sort of moves you know?" Mike stood in front of Santana. She gave him a suggestive smile and he turned around quickly to turn on the music. A steady beat thudded from the stereo. She started dancing. Finally, something for her to focus on… Instead of him. Her glances made him uneasy.<p>

He directed her dancing. "No, swing your arm like this" he demonstrated, "Yeah, that's good, well done."

He smiled at her. She smiled back. She had quite a nice smile, when she wasn't putting it on. He joined in, copying the moves perfectly, adding flips and spins. They stopped dancing and stood breathless looking at each other.

She smiled at him in _that_ way again… He moved back a step. She moved forward and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Thanks for the lesson Mike. You're such a great guy." She moved so close they were almost touching. Mike shifted from foot to foot, trying to not look her in the eyes.

"Look, I should be getting back…" he protested.

She leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips, her arms around his neck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Anything But Perfect**

**Chapter 5**

_This one is a bit different – It's from the viewpoint of Mike, so will only be a short chapter. This chapter is very on the spot and unplanned but please enjoy :D The next chapter will be longer._

_I do not own Glee_

**Mike's POV**_  
><em>

At first I hadn't even realised she was kissing me, I just knew it was wrong. But it felt… Good?

And then I was kissing back. I didn't know why, but it felt different to how Tina kissed me. Tina's were kind and caring, and gentle, although they had dimmed of late, almost like the passion and love was slowly petering out… Like she didn't fully believe in what she was doing any more.

So I was kissing Santana back and it felt like sparks were jumping around in my head. But all the while there were battles going on in my brain. Santana leaned in more and I placed my hands gently on her back.

Then suddenly, like a flick of a switch, I came back to my senses.

I pulled away from Santana, breaking the kiss, the gentle lock of our lips disconnected. I took her arms away from my neck, trying to deny the fizz in my body.

I strode away from Santana to give me time to think, then turned to look at her in the mirrors. She just stood where she was, waiting with a calm, almost playful smile on her face. She seemed content and relaxed. My heart and my head were fighting tooth and nail.

"We shouldn't have done that." I turned to face her. "It was wrong. I'm going out with Tina…" She looked at me, turning her head on its side. The corners of her lips were turned up almost smugly.

"But you don't want her. You want me. Or you wouldn't have kissed back."

With the buzz of adrenaline still coursing through my veins, I had to admit that she was right. She strutted over to me and looked me in the eye.

"Don't be a fool" she said, leaning in to kiss me. This time I offered no resistance.

How could a person feel so wonderful and so terrible at the same time?


	6. Chapter 6

**Anything But Perfect**

**Chapter 6**

_Hmmm, this one took a little longer for inspiration to set in, but I really like it :P Enjoy!_

I sat on the carpeted floor, rubbing my feet into the soft fabric. I tugged at my Cheerio's uniform, stretching it slightly, pulling the stitching self-consciously. I couldn't bear to take it off. I would have to take it off soon enough anyway, with Coach Sylvester a constant shadow, breathing down my neck.

The doorbell rang and I slowly picked myself up off the floor. I stretched my stiff limbs and scrubbed tear stains away from my reddened cheeks. Slowly I walked to the door, dreading the person standing on the cheery welcome mat that I so detested now. I expected it to be a teacher, someone who had somehow found out, maybe even that guy that wrote rumours in the school paper. Josh? Jacob? Either way, if he got a whiff of this story I would be in bigger trouble than I dared to think about.

I stood behind the door and opened it a crack, peering around it suspiciously. There was nobody on the other side. I cautiously pulled the door wider, still protected by the sculpted wood. I never expected what came next.

A simple bouquet of flowers wrapped in delicate ribbon. They were gardenias, cream, white and light blue. The ribbon was a combination of the three colours. It had been put together with such care I instinctively knew they weren't a trick, although I was still suspicious of a slushie to the face. Fortunately it didn't come and I swung the door shut in peace. It connected with the frame with a soft click.

I wandered through the well-furnished hall, focused intently on the beautiful bouquet in my hand. It took me a little while to get to the kitchen as the house was so big and my slow thoughtful saunter was well… Slow. It was the first time in months I had felt happy. I leant to fill a vase with water and a note fluttered to the floor. I placed the flowers into the glass vase and tied the ribbon artistically around the middle.

Noticing the folded piece of white card, I leant down. I picked it up and stood back up, stretching my back out. The card was printed on the inside.

**Quinn**

**Newport Aquarium **

**Saturday – 12:30**

**Ask for the reserved tickets in the ticket booth (Under Fabray)**

**Love, ? x**


	7. Chapter 6 34

**Anything But Perfect**

**Chapter 6 ¾**

_This is a chapter (a side-chapter almost) that spawns from suggestions of characters, places and objects from my dear friend, cosmic.l0ve – who also writes a Klaine fanfic (take a look) I apologise for possible randomness, but at least it should be fun to read!_

_By the way, there is a mention of ginger people in here – no offence intended, it's just for fun (I'm ginger and always make fun of myself :P) Oh, and I know the seating around the table is a bit crazy, but stick with me :L_

_I don't own Glee. Sadly._

Kurt wrapped his hands around his coffee cup, letting the warmth seep into his frozen fingertips. Mercedes sat across from him, studying his expression carefully. Sam brought over two more cups and passed one to Mercedes.

"Scoot, Trouty Mouth" Santana pushed Sam further along the bench and joined the group. "Over here Britt!" she called to the blonde wandering around the cafe. She joined the table and squished in next to Santana.

"Hey did you know they have a barista here who writes messages on the coffee cups?" asked Kurt, swirling his cup round to read his message.

_Nice scarf_

Kurt sighed; the girl obviously didn't know fashion as the scarf was from an old friend from a Christmas a couple of years back. It was an old Alexander McQueen from one of his less successful lines. He was going to buy another but Burt and Carole had shut off his bank account for two months as he had gone over his allowance. Twice.

Mercedes turned hers around. A small doodle of a stickman surrounded by coffee cups. She pulled a face and swigged from her mug, burning her tongue slightly.

Brittany cradled her mug. Santana held what she called an 'infusion', which Kurt suspected was actually just a normal espresso with a splash of something highly alcoholic added in. Sam read his message and hastily hid it behind his hand. Mercedes narrowed her eyes. Sam received a text and Mercedes took the distraction as a chance to sneak a look at his message. It was a phone number.

She stood up and marched over to the counter. Sam chased after her. This wasn't going to be pretty.

Meanwhile, Kurt pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled. Within minutes, Rachel, Finn, Blaine and Puck joined them. Blaine immediately went to the counter and came back with two coffees. Sometimes Kurt loved having a boyfriend who knew his coffee order. Blaine sat down next to Kurt, Finn next to Blaine and Rachel cuddled up to her boyfriend. Puck sat across from Brittany on the circular table, wearing the same blank expression as Brittany wore. Sam finally dragged Mercedes away from the barista and sat back down. Mercedes kept shooting glares over her shoulder.

"Right guys, we need to choose songs for invitationals. Any ideas?"

"California girls." "Follow the yellow brick road!" "Honesty, Beyonce's version" "Maybe, from Annie" "Officer Krupke from West Side Story!"

"Woah! Jeez, one at a time!" Puck interrupted, snapping out of his daydream. "Annie? Isn't that about a soppy ginger kid? We've just done West Side Story. How many songs from Wicked can you and Kurt sing?" he directed the last quip at Rachel.

"Actually, it's from the Wizard of Oz."

"Whatever. Just no. And haven't we had enough of the Katy Perry yet Blaine?" All the people around the table looked either annoyed or thoughtful.

Santana looked down at her phone. She quickly tapped out a text.

_Dance studio tomorrow? I need another lesson ;) S x_


	8. Chapter 7

**Anything But Perfect**

**Chapter 7**

_I love the way I had no idea about the Spanish episode :L And it had parts of the Paso Doble in it. It made me laugh. Anyway, _

_I do not own Glee._

Quinn tapped the glass. It slid across and a face peered out at her.

"Can I help you?" A squeaky voice asked her.

"Um…" Quinn looked around nervously. "Tickets, under Fabray?"

"Ahh." The owner of the squeaky voice nodded knowingly. "Yes, right here." He passed her a single ticket. "I would go to exhibit C at 2pm. If I were you."

Quinn nodded nervously. "Uh, ok." She started to walk away. Just before the window slid shut the squeaky voice shouted "Have fun!"

She looked at her ticket. Access all areas. Her eyes widened in surprise. Wow… Where to go…

* * *

><p>Mike walked cautiously into the dance studio. Santana stood in the middle of the room in a stunning red ballroom dress, cut close to her waist with a flared skirt.<p>

"I don't suppose you've heard of a dance called the –"

"Paso Doble." Mike finished, recognising the dress style.

"Yes. And, as it happen, I learnt some of it when I was younger."

So, she had been looking at the school trophy cabinet. At the back, hidden by the huge cheerleading and football trophies, there was a small shield engraved with a dancer.

Ohio Ballroom Dancing Champion 2012 – Paso Doble – Mike Chang.

He gulped.

* * *

><p>Quinn wandered around the aquarium, taking in all the different creatures she saw. Some were brightly coloured, others dull, brown or grey, but perfect at camouflage. She had seen the diver in the shark tank and she had gripped onto the bench for dear life, genuinely worried they were going to munch on him instead of their designated food. She had seen squid and octopi push themselves along tanks at high speed, making the water inky as they fled from children's hands plinking against the glass.<p>

Her watch beeped. 2pm.

She walked to the exhibit C and passed her ticket to the person at the door. She was ushered inside by a young man with a dazzling smile stretched across his face. A female zoo keeper, around the age of 25, sat in the centre of the room. She was cradling some sort of animal, although Quinn couldn't tell what from where she was standing.

Curiosity made her inch closer. The zookeeper looked up.

"Quinn, right?" Quinn nodded shyly, slowly walking closer.

"Meet Gerald" The zookeeper held up a small fluffy penguin.

* * *

><p>"Santana…"<p>

"Just dance with me Mike, there's nothing wrong with that."

Mike sighed and took her hand.

* * *

><p>Quinn sat in the centre of the room, playing with Gerald. A little girl tottered up to her.<p>

"Hi there." She smiled at the young girl. She showed the little girl how to stroke the penguin gently. The zookeeper walked behind a glass panel. She pressed a button and a small tank rose from the floor. Then she pulled out her phone and tapped out a message quickly before stepping back into the room.

_She loves it. K x_

* * *

><p>Santana and Mike twirled around the room, Santana's dress floating, the red contrasting with Mike's black trousers and tight vest. He took her hand and spun her around then slowed the momentum by pulling her in close to his body. She looked up at him, smiling gently.<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn walked out of the aquarium, holding several pictures in her hand. Her holding Gerald. Her talking to the little girl, who was now cuddling another penguin. Her looking into the tank as the penguins swum around. Her feeding the penguins. Gerald. The penguins. She grinned, flicking through them, giggling as she saw the picture of her being splashed by the cheeky penguin named Kiko.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana and Mike sat on a bench in the dance studio. "Santana… We shouldn't do this."<p>

Santana flicked her hair away from her face. "Listen Mike, I like you. So stop complaining."

"I'm with Tina, Santana, you know that. And this is wrong."

"But she doesn't kiss like I do." Santana leaned over and kissed Mike gently on the lips, pulling away just as he tried lean into it. She laughed. "See? You want this just as much as I do."

She stood up and brushed herself off. She trailed her fingers through Mike's hair. "Call me."

* * *

><p>He picked up his phone. A flashing light indicated a text. He unlocked the phone and checked the message.<p>

_She loves it. K x_

The text was accompanied with a picture of Quinn sat cross-legged, leaning against a wall, cradling a sleepy penguin in her arms. He smiled.


End file.
